The invention relates to a sensor, in particular to a sensor which is secured to a wheel bearing of a motor vehicle and serves to measure the rotational speed, having a securing ring, a sensor block, at least one electrical line, at least one connector and at least one retaining bridge, with the sensor block being electrically connected to the connector by means of the electrical line, and the sensor block being connected to the securing ring at least by means of a plastic extrusion coating.
Sensors of the type mentioned in the introduction are used, for example, in motor vehicles for detecting the rotational speed of a wheel. Up until the sensor is installed at the location of its final intended position, that is to say on the wheel bearing of a motor vehicle for example, the connector has to be mounted in such a way that neither it nor the electrical line leading to it are damaged in any way. To this end, a transportation ring which securely holds the connector is fitted to the securing ring of the sensor in accordance with the prior art. When the sensor is installed at the location of its final intended position, the connector is removed from the transportation ring and is connected to the downstream electronics. The transportation ring is then removed from the securing ring and generally disposed of. This method of securing the connector to the sensor before said sensor is installed at the location of its final intended position is very complicated and expensive. Removal of the transportation ring from the sensor when said sensor is installed generates additional expenditure and the material of the transportation ring is lost.